


S.O.S.

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Possessed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you find out Dean had said yes to Michael after all….





	S.O.S.

When Dean had come by your room, you didn’t think anything of it. It was a Thursday night, which usually meant that Dean and you would catch up on Game of Thrones. He always enjoyed the show. The pair of you bonded over the blood and gore and sex scenes.

Sam had warned you Dean had gone through literal Hell, but Sam failed to mention several major flaws about Dean.  _Ahem,_ As in, Sam failed to mention that it  _wasn’t_  Dean who had returned with them to the bunker after everyone had come through the portal from the Alternate Universe’s Portal.

It started with simple things really; he wasn’t drinking as much. He wasn’t shaving his beard as much. Hell, the biggest flaw, he wasn’t eating greasy foods as much as he used to. Sam chalked it up to him being ill, claiming the fight with Lucifer had done a number on him.

You noticed, however, over time, Dean wasn’t laying in bed with you at night. Occasionally, you would wake up and scoot closer to him for warmth. But, he was hardly ever in bed with you these days. When you would gather the courage to face the coldness of your bedroom, away from the warmth of your duvet, you’d find Dean settled in front of his laptop. “Research,” he would always say.

But he’d quickly close the laptop whenever you approached him. It wasn’t like him to hide things from you. Even Sam refused to talk to you about it. You had found yourself praying to Castiel several times, however, the angel hardly ever appeared in your answers.

Jack had been too shaken up, spending most of his time and energy around Mary and Bobby, which you expected. The trio had gone through a major loss during their time in the Apocalyptic world.

One night, something had happened, something shifted. You were in the laundry room, folding Dean’s plaid shirts when you heard him whistling, the echoes falling to your ears.

“I’m almost done-” you stopped short when Dean’s silhouette had appeared in the doorway…. expect those piercing blue eyes staring back at you weren’t Dean’s. “Dean?” 

“Dean is no longer.” Dean stepped closer to you.

“What-?” you mumbled.

“He’s been fighting me really hard, to keep you from finding out the truth.”

“Michael.” your eyes grew wide in fear as you dropped the shirt you had been folding. The smirk on Dean’s face sent a shiver down your spine. “It’s not possible! Dean would never say yes to you!”

“To defeat Lucifer once and for all?” Dean smirked, tilting his head slightly to the left. “Oh yes. He is my sword and little ole’ Sammy had no say in the matter. However, Dean begged me to keep at bay while in your presence. But I could do no longer. You were growing suspicious.”

“I had every right!” you argued back.

“Indeed, you had.” He smirked. “Which is why you will die by Dean’s hands. Imagine that, he wakes up to your dead body laying in his lap.”

“You wouldn’t-” you cut off as his hands slithered around your throat.


End file.
